Nobody Knows
by katorse
Summary: Wish I'd told her how I felt, then maybe she'd be here right now, but instead... DHr


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and also from the song '_Nobody knows'_ by Tony Rich Project.

Summary: Wish I'd told her how I felt… then maybe she'd be here right now… but instead…

Author's Note: Another story… well, I just made this up after listening to Tony Rich Project's 'Nobody Knows'.  Actually I don't know what will happen in this story I just wanted something that will end up sad not like my other stories which are kinda sweet in the end (I guess that will end up sweet) I know my style is kinda reserved but I'll try to make it more appealing and I'll use words of my age, coz I think I write like a little kid… I'm not really fluent in English so pardon me… Well, I'm doing my best to make my stories as readable as possible, but I guess I can't… J By the way, I'm going to upload Boy's next chapter soon, hope you'll all read it… And I think I going to give up writing Thorns from the past, I don't have any ideas for now… I really need some help there… Hey, and would you mind visiting my site… actually it's a shared site… Hope you'll do, it's 

**Nobody Knows**

by: katorse

Chapter One Wish I'd told her how I felt… 

_                                Then maybe she'd be here right now…_

_                                                But instead…_

          She's gone.

          Now all I can do is sit here in my room, nothing to do… months had passed since she went away from this place, this now lonely place. Ever since that day, my world turned black and hazy. 

          _I pretended I'm glad you went away_

_          These four walls closing more everyday_

_          And I'm dying inside_

          And nobody knows it but me 

          "Hey Draco!" Crabbe had been calling his name for like hours, but Draco seem to have his mind wandering around.

          "Granger just went home hours ago. Aren't you happy?" Goyle noticed his sad expression turn to disgust. Hearing her name gives pain in his now bleeding, wounded heart.

          "Aren't you happy" It echoed in his ears.

***

          The 14th day of February, that was supposed to be their first anniversary. He had prepared everything, the flowers, white roses to be exact; the place where they would celebrate; the candles; the food; he was sophisticatedly clothed with the ring in his pocket. His mother gave that ring to him.

          "Son, I would expect this ring on her finger; the girl that will bear my grandchildren."

          He remembered his mother telling him those words. His mother was the first sweetest thing for Draco. He had loved her ever since he was born. She had been caring and thoughtful. She was the only person who can tame this ferocious beast. It was until he fell in with the one he most loathed.

          For five long years he had kept his feelings for her, showing only hatred and disgust. But her gentle heart, kindness, caring and radiance made his heart of stone to soften once more. It was his first time to fall in love, fall in love with the one he pretended to hate. 

***

          It was already 9 o'clock; Hermione still wasn't around. Draco began to worry. Walking in circles he heard someone call him.

          "Draco."

          "Where have you been? I've been…" He was dismayed at the sight of Pansy. "Why are you here?" He said glaring at the dreadful sight in front of him.

          "I'm here to say goodbye, Draco."

          He was pushing her, he even told her to go out.

          Hermione ran towards the door of the rooftop where they would be meeting. She was an hour and 15 minutes late. They had talked about it a day before, they even scheduled it at exactly 8:00 o'clock in the evening but she still didn't make it on time.

          'Phew, I made it!'

          She opened the door and was shocked seeing the two sharing a passionate kiss. Maybe that was what she thought.

          "Oh my God." She screamed.

          "Hermione, wait!"

          She disappeared leaving a big box and a parchment lying on the cold floor.

          Running to where Hermione was a minute ago, he saw the box and the letter. He bent down to get it. Opening the letter, he couldn't help but let the tears fall down his soft pale skin. His lips were shaking as he read the letter.

Dear Draco,

          It's been a year for both of us, I just can't believe we'll last this long. I hope we will for the coming years.

          The other day, the day you asked me if I am available on our anniversary, I was really shocked that you are counting the days. And I was really shocked that you don't forget our anniversary. It 's the most special day in my life nothing can change that.

          I know we always argue on things specially my friends but I'm really glad that you still keep on understanding me and my friends although sometimes I know that you're just jealous 'cause they got my attention. I assure you you're the only one in my life and my love for you wouldn't change.

          Though my friends don't like you I know you still give effort on showing them, proving them that you are the right one for me, I just hope they'll see it somehow.

          I wrote to you to tell you how much I appreciate the little things you're doing, especially things that might embarrass you. You know what, I really appreciate the effort you gave just to say how much you miss me and how much you love me. I'm really touched, I never thought that you'd be able to say it in front of my friends, just so that I'll forgive you. Well, why wouldn't I? That was very sweet of you. 

          And also the card where the only words written in it are I LOVE YOU! Written in bold letters and is surrounded with roses with a cute little bear holding a white one.

          Draco, you've been one of the special things given to me by God. And I'm really thankful of your love. I'm sorry for being so moody at times, you know girls.

          And honey, I'll be going back home this month my parents need my help there. I'm hoping that you'll understand. If it will be possible I would like if you'd come with me. I will not stay long there.

          Happy Anniversary and before I forgot to say how much I treasure you… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HONEY!!! 

          Take care… missed you…

Love,

Hermione 

          He opened the box and inside it was a cute white bear with words written on its chest. It says: _'I'm all yours'_

***

          "Are you sure? Is it really over?"

          He was all pale that night. She had told him that it was just the end.

          "Draco, we can't force this love anymore. You know how much I loved you. Aren't you happy with it? Aren't you satisfied? Why do I need to see you two together doing what you shouldn't? I know I've been busy, but do you need to do that with someone else?"

          "Hermione, it's not what you think"

          "I'm sorry Draco. I love you but I just can't face you right now. It just hurts me inside. You've made a scar and I'll never know for how long it will heal."

          "Will you ever forgive me?"

          "The scar may have healed and maybe I've forgiven you by then… but I may have forgotten the love too. Goodbye Draco."

          "Hermione…" he cried falling on his knees. It was the first time he cried his heart out, the first time the ferocious beast became a fragile little kitten. 

xiv… that's all for now,, it's very hard writing something so tragic… Happy holidays!! Review!!


End file.
